


Upon Reflection

by pockyandsoda (AceHensworth)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceHensworth/pseuds/pockyandsoda
Summary: The inner thoughts of Guillermo and Nandor throughout each episode of the series. The first chapter is a prologue of sorts detailing their first meeting, following chapters will be one per episode from the beginning.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Upon Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom. I'm a little embarassed because I'm 25 and an Adult but I still get the feelies from dumb ass ships. Anyway I don't have a lot of spare time in my life, but I will try and update fairly regularly. From now on it will be one chapter per episode from the inner pov of Guillermo and Nandor and maybe some extra scenes not in the episodes themselves too. Btw I am still also work on the Pride and Prejedice style period piece AU I said I was working on on my tumblr. Feel free to also send me prompts on tumblr @pockyandsoda.

**Guillermo’s POV:**

Guillermo had always considered himself to live a life of bizarre coincidences and luck. He had always known deep inside he wanted to be a vampire, but he had never dared to believe they actually existed, let alone thought he’d meet one. Especially whilst working at a Panera Bread of all places.

Why Nandor the Relentless - an ex-warrior and centuries old vampire - had come to his place of work had always remained a mystery. It had been about half an hour before closing and the only two people still working were Guillermo and Casey. The latter of whom hated their life and was sat on their phone counting down the minutes.

When Nandor had walked up to the front door looking confused, he had caught Guillermo’s attention immediately. He had never seen anybody dressed that way before. Well, not outside of movies or comic-con. The dark, fur robes and old school attire looked completely out of place under the modern lighting bleeding out from the window.

“Ugh, why’s he just standing there?” Casey had evidently looked up from his phone long enough to notice the man. “I don’t have the energy for this. Guillermo, go deal with the weirdo.”

Technically Guillermo ranked above Casey and didn’t need to take orders from him. But he could see that Casey was sincere in his tiredness, and he was a little intrigued by the stranger. At least the interaction could make a funny story.

As he walked over to the tall, bearded man staring distrustfully at some sourdough from a distance, he couldn’t help but feel a mix of intimidation and attraction. Admittedly, Guillermo did have a lifelong obsession with vampires, so it wasn’t that weird that he had immediately compared this man to one in his mind. Which was hot.

There had been many teenage nights spent alone fantasizing about being dominated by a strong, powerful vampire lord. Of fully letting go to their dark magic, nails dragging dangerously across skin, fire travelling through his veins, possessive dark eyes meeting his, until finally sharp teeth punctured his neck and painful pleasure would overwhelm him...and then he’d need to get some tissue and wash his hands.

“Hello, sir. Can I help you?” He had said in his best customer service voice.

The man had looked a little startled at first but quickly calmed, almost looking bored. Guillermo thought the man was fairly handsome, but mostly very weird.

“Yes. Mr Baker Man, I would like to purchase some human food.”

Guillermo wasn’t the most intelligent man in the world, but he had noticed several red flags. Although the first thing he noticed was the accent, which he thought sounded kinda hot, it definitely made the man even more interesting. Oh, and of course there was the fact that most humans would not feel the need to specify ‘human food’ when at a Panera Bread. The stranger continued to stand there, as if waiting to be invited in.

So it took Guillermo all of two minutes to figure out that Nandor was a vampire.

Maybe at the time it was more of a hope than a certainty, but as the conversation continued Guillermo would have bet good money on it. He noted the way the man walked, the way he talked, but mostly it was the sharp teeth he displayed whilst struggling to pay which had been the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

All of this just added to the thrill and attraction Guillermo had felt towards the man.

By the time they had finished assisting the stranger in buying some ‘human food’ it was time to close. The man had just left and something inside Guillermo just wouldn’t let him leave it alone, he had to know for sure.

“Casey, I have to go.” Guillermo started to say as he already headed for the door after the man.

“What the fuck? You have to help me close!” Casey yelled.

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you!” He had called back.

He could only distantly hear the ‘motherfucker’ that Casey had thrown his way after that. He had more important things on his mind. If this guy was a vampire then he could achieve two of his biggest dreams: to get fucked by a vampire and to become a vampire.

He felt his confidence waver outside as he looked around himself and could no longer see the man he had been following. Where did he go? As he stood there breathing heavily, feeling like a bit of a fool, he took a moment to reflect on his life choices. His mom was probably right, he should have applied himself better in school and gone to college, been a lawyer or something. Instead he was chasing down strange, foreign men like a horny stalker.

He had always felt unhappy with his life. Disillusioned, even. He had often wondered if he suffered from depression or was maybe a bit sociopathic. He found it very hard to be passionate about anything when he knew in his heart that life had no meaning. That all humans live to die and nothing he would ever achieve would change that. He had tried his whole life to shake that feeling, to make friends, to have hobbies, to plan a future. But everything felt so empty. So, yes, he did run out of work early to chase down a glimmer of hope for something better.

“Why are you following me?”

Guillermo nearly had a heart attack and stumbled to the ground. He looked behind him to see the man again. He looked almost disgusted with the situation. Guillermo attempted to stutter out a response and as he stood back up unsteadily. The man looked at him curiously before sighing to himself.

“You will forget about ever seeing me.” The stranger waved a hand in the air as if casting a spell.

Guillermo was so perplexed by the motion he couldn’t help but let out a giggle. This had clearly not been the response the man had expected as he looked slightly panicked, which only made Guillermo giggle further.

“What’s your name?” Guillermo surprised himself by asking. The man hadn’t responded, he seemed displeased. “Mine’s Guillermo.” He offered.

“Well, Guierrmo.” He struggled to pronounce his name. “You shouldn’t follow people. It is very rude.” He seemed genuinely scandalised.

“You’re a vampire, right?” Best to just come right out and say it.

“What? What is a “vampire”? I am just a normal human.”

Guillermo had seen more convincing performances in his old High School’s drama department. It was ridiculous that this vampire hadn’t been caught before now. The guy could clearly tell Guillermo wasn’t buying it and seemed to deflate a little.

“I want to be a vampire.” It had come out rather pathetic sounding and Guillermo cringed at himself silently.

“Okay…” The man seemed confused. “Well, good luck with that.”

The man went to turn and leave and Guillermo panicked and reached out to stop him.

“Wait!” He decided not to make physical contact as, vampire or no, that was probably not a good idea. “I can be...useful.”

He couldn’t help the blush that had risen in his cheeks as he realised the possible implications of what he had said. The other man seemed to also be aware of those implications as he froze in place awkwardly.

“Er, I mean.” Guillermo prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him. This is not the way it went in the erotic novels he’d read. “I could help with-”

“If I were a “vampire” why are you not afraid?” The atmosphere had seemed to shift immediately. The awkwardness had left the vampire’s form and instead he now seemed cocky. Guillermo was too surprised by the change in tone to respond beyond wide eyes. “I could just kill you. Suck all of the blood from your pathetic body.”

The man had begun to move closer into Guillermo’s personal space without him realising until his back had met a tree. Now _this_ was more like those novels he’d read. He had been face to face with his fantasies, and his mind was screaming at him to run, but another part of him had thrummed with excitement. The thought of being fed on by this tall, exotic weirdo made his trousers tighter.

The man stared him down and bared his - clearly vampiric - teeth. Guillermo could do nothing but stare and occasionally whimper. This was it; he was either gonna finally get laid or be killed. It had distantly occurred to him that he would probably never feel a thrill like this ever again, if he were to live after.

He tilted his neck to the side as if it were second nature, offering himself to the vampire. He closed his eyes in bliss and for a second he felt sharp teeth grase his throat and he was ready.

“Fuck this.” The man muttered. Guillermo felt cold as the presence of the man left his body. He looked up disoriented and saw the man staring at him with boredom once again.

“Do not follow me, human Guierrmo.” It felt like a command.

Once again the man turned to leave for good, and once again Guillermo panicked.

“What’s your name?” He asked again. The man looked back at him with a glare. “Please?” Okay, now that was pathetic.

“Nandor.” The man seemed just as surprised as Guillermo was that he had answered.

Nandor became noticeably flustered before suddenly disappearing. Literally disappearing. Guillermo stared around in shock before a squeak above him got his attention. Looking up he saw a bat begin to fly away.

Oh, so they can actually do that, huh? He had thought to himself.

Over the next few months Guillermo had dedicated all of his free time to researching vampire lore and tracking Nandor down again. It hadn’t been difficult to find him, he was quite a spectacle of a person. He had begun following him regularly, much to the chagrin of Nandor himself. Every time he’d ask to be turned and offer his blood to the vampire, and every time he was rejected.

Guillermo was no stranger to rejection in his life and so continued regardless. He changed tactics and instead began to offer his services as a familiar. He had discovered that familiar pacts involved being turned into a vampire at the end of service. Guillermo saw in this an opportunity to be closer to Nandor and to be eventually turned.

Eventually he had worn Nandor down and been taken on as his familiar. He had even moved into Nandor’s home! Unfortunately Nandor lived with three housemates who were less than friendly to Guillermo, but he could suffer through that to get closer to Nandor. More unfortunately it seemed that Nandor was both an asshole and an idiot, which was a bit of a turn off. His new master was actually fairly distant and selfish.

Guillermo over time came to terms with the fact that he was not going to get laid by his master. Which meant he wasn’t going to get laid. But that was okay because although Nandor wasn’t perfect, he was interesting and there were times when he could be kind, so Guillermo still enjoyed his time of servitude over all. And if sometimes he would masturbate violently in his tiny bed under the stairs after helping bathe or undress his master, well that was nobody’s business but his own.

When the production company had first contacted him he had been surprised. His whole life he had assumed vampires weren’t real and that everyone else assumed this too. And yet this production company did know they existed and wanted to film them to tell everyone else. Guillermo wasn’t sure how sensible it was to be involved in revealing the secret world of the supernatural to everyday people, but when he had explained the offer to Nandor, Laszlo, Nadja, and Colin, all they had heard was “tv show” and “about you”. So they had emphatically agreed. Especially once they had heard that this company already had experience working with vampires, apparently from New Zealand.

Guillermo had never really yearned for fame. It just wasn't the kind of lifestyle he thought he’d enjoy. And honestly the thought of being recorded for the world to see and judge was kinda scary. But his master was so excited, and the production team assured him it was to help improve vampire-human relations, so who was Guillermo to stand in the way?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nandor’s POV:**

Nandor had once been an incredibly powerful and feared ruler. He would lead armies thousands strong into epic battles, and pillage enemy territory without hesitation. His people would both cheer and cower before him when graced with his presence. He would decide the laws of the land and make sure they were enforced. He could pick and choose his wives and concubines whenever he liked and never lacked a partner, and all were enthusiastic participants, or at least pretended to be.

At the time he had known beyond a doubt that he was worthy of these things and that he had them because he was such a beloved, cool leader.

Now, many centuries later, he was aware that actually he had been a bit of a shitty leader. The people did not love him, they feared him. And it wasn’t because he was so great and powerful and respected, it was because they believed in the divine right of their leaders. It could have been anybody and they would have treated them the same. He had been surrounded by a bunch of ‘yes’ men, and so he got away with some ridiculous tomfoolery, like making wearing socks with sandals punishable by having your feet cut off. What had he been thinking? Socks are comfortable after all.

They also let him drink and smoke too much, they would never cut him off, because if they had tried he would have executed them. So half the time he was pillaging villages he didn’t even know where he was or what he was doing. Which really just made him look like an asshole.

He had been naive to think everyone would be totally chill about having a blood sucking demon for a leader. But he had gotten away with so much before then, he thought they’d just go with it. In hindsight, devouring the life from all of the virgins in the kingdom was a step too far. And so he was chased out by the peasants. They had actually made a list of over fifty complaints, the vampire stuff only came in at eleventh.

So Nandor had to give up his life style of money, sex, and drugs, and headed to central Europe to fuck whores and smoke opium instead. A lot of shit went down in those earlier years, but anyway eventually he had met Laszlo and Nadja in England and then sailed to the new world on a boat.

It was many centuries later that he had met his now familiar, Guillermo. He had successfully instructed Nadja and Laszlo’s familiar to round up some virgins for them but upon their arrival they had all been very hungry and so they did not taste as nice as they could. He was going to send the familiar out again to feed the prudes but by then he was already hanging from the chandelier having been impaled by one of the virgins attempting to escape.

So Nandor had no other choice but to brave the streets of Staten Island to buy some human food. He knew very little about which food these particular nerds would prefer but upon his journey he had discovered a place called “Panera Bread” and cleverly he had remembered that bread is a very popular food.

He was about to enter the establishment when he suddenly remembered he was a vampire. So he stood there waiting for one of the serfs to invite him. Eventually a short and plump youngling came over to him and allowed him to enter.

He could not help but notice the alluring scent emanating from the young man assisting him. It was a very strong, sweet smell that made him feel famished. He was a tasty little virgin. But Nandor hated to waste a meal and he already had a perfectly good virgin at home. So he kept his desire to himself and attempted to focus on the bread.

It took too long for his liking, but he eventually completed his task and could head home to feed his food. He felt eager to return, the temptation coming from the bread man had been stronger than he had expected and he was feeling very hungry. Which is why he noticed the scent following him.

At first he thought maybe he was just fantasising about it subconsciously so he listened carefully and yes he was definitely being followed. He quickly darted in a different direction and transformed into a bat. He had intended on flying home, but when he glanced at the confused looking human he couldn’t help himself.

He un-batted himself behind the tasty treat which he instantly regretted as he heard the pounding of his heart skip and then increase, making the delightful smell intensify. He watched the poor man flounder like a fish for a while before deciding it wasn’t worth his time, no matter how tempting.

“You will forget about ever seeing me” He had hypnotised.

To his shock and embarrassment the man had not forgotten at all, instead he laughed at him. Who did this human think he was to laugh in the face of Nandor the Relentless? Why did he want to know Nandor’s name?

“Mine’s Guillermo.”

At this point he just wanted to vacate the situation.

“You’re a vampire, right?” Guillermo suddenly asked.

Nandor wasn’t expecting that. He thought he did a good job of blending in with these mortals. This was not good. The last thing he and his friends needed was to be chased out of town or hunted by slayers.

Maybe he would need to drink this man after all. But he realised suddenly that he didn’t want to kill him. He wasn’t sure why, he may smell nice, but there was nothing that different between him and others he’d had. Something about this person’s eyes and the laugh he had made earlier. Was it sympathy? Nandor suddenly felt panicked.

“What? What is a “vampire”? I am just a normal human.” Nandor was a master in the art of manipulation.

Guillermo just blinked back at him, clearly unimpressed. Well, this was a new low. He began weighing up the pros and cons of just running away.

“I want to be a vampire.”

It was a bit desperate and pathetic, but Nandor couldn’t deny the pleading look in the human’s eyes did something to him that he did not like. He needed to leave. But Guillermo had stopped him.

“I can be...useful.”

The moment Guillermo’s cheeks had reddened Nandor’s brain went kind of fuzzy. Until that moment Nandor had been thinking of feeding, but now different images filled his mind. It had been a while since Nandor had lost himself in the throes of passion. Vampires would sometimes partake in an activity termed ‘fuck and feed’, which is essentially how Nadja and Laszlo came to be.

But Nandor wasn’t really into all that anymore, and he had developed self control over the years. He was not going to mate with this pretty dork. However, it had been a while since he had tried to seduce a human, and this would be good practise. It was clear this human was sexually attracted to vampires anyway. So he played up the Dracula charm, which he had learnt from Dracula himself.

He cornered Guillermo against a tree, he was enjoying being a tease, it was rather humorous. Until Guillermo had exposed his throat and Nandor had felt the bulge in the man’s trousers against him. Suddenly Nandor’s self control faltered and he could feel his fangs enlarge as he was intoxicated by the sweet smell of innocence. He felt his teeth touch the virgin’s neck and he ached all over.

Guillermo’s sudden whimper somehow broke the spell. What was he doing? This man was young and naive, he deserved to live and live human. He needed to get home, his friends were depending on him.

“Fuck this.” It took all of his self control to pull himself away from Guillermo.

He went to walk away immediately, he had to go. He ordered the human not to follow him and thought that would be the end. But Guillermo insisted on having his name. His pleading eyes made Nandor’s mouth move against his will. As soon as he had shared his name he turned into a bat and escaped. That morning he laid in his coffin frustrated and embarrassed.

Much to his dismay the next time he saw the human Guillermo was only only three weeks later. From then on the younger man’s presence was nearly constant. Every time he would offer himself to Nandor and every time Nandor would ache but refuse.

The boy knew no better. He thought he wanted to be a vampire. It was foolish, why throw away a normal life in the beautiful modern world to live forever in darkness as an outsider? Perhaps Nandor had never truly allowed his heart to heal from the rejection his wives had given him once he had transformed. Nandor may still try to act tough, but he knew himself well, he would forever be lonely and unloved. He could not let innocent Guillermo face that fate.

Guillermo seemed to realise he was not going to get his way because his tune soon changed. Now he was asking to be a familiar. Admittedly, this would be a better option than turning him, but Nandor worried about his self control and the control of his housemates. Nandor could use a familiar though, he hadn’t had one for a while and Nadja and Laszlo’s ones never lasted long.

It was about four and a half months after their first meeting that Nandor finally agreed.

“Not again.” He had muttered to himself as he walked up the steps to the front door where, as usual, sat Guillermo, who eagerly stood up as he came closer. “Guierrmo, do not make me phone the police men.”

“Please reconsider. I’m good at cleaning, I’m very organised, I can buy things you need during the day when it’s easier and you can’t.”

Guillermo had recited this same prepared speech several times now so Nandor merely waited in silence for the noise to stop so he could go inside and lock the door, also as usual.

“I can even get you virgins. I know a lot of virgin losers.”

This part was new and did make Nandor hesitate as he was about to reach for the door. Finding virgins had been getting harder and harder in Staten Island, especially at night. A decent meal was a rare treat for his household nowadays.

“That’s what you like right, virgins?” Guillermo asked uncertainly.

Nandor glanced back at him and they shared a long look. Nandor couldn’t stop himself from looking Guillermo up and down, and couldn’t stop himself from hearing and smelling the lust rise in the human.

He suddenly averted his eyes, this could not carry on. He was beginning to feel tired. Then he remembered Colin Robinson knew of the situation and was probably on the other side of the door feeding off of him. He sighed deeply and softened.

“Guierrmo, please, go home.” He opened the door, prepared to go inside and slam it in Guillermo’s face, as usual.

“No, look, I can show you.” Guillermo suddenly walked through the open door before Nandor could.

Panic rushed through him. If the other two smelt Guillermo he wouldn’t be able to stop them. Images of their fangs in Guillermo’s neck sent fear and rage through him. Before he knew what he was doing he had entered the house, grabbed Guillermo by the back of his shirt, lifted him in the air, and snarled in his face.

Guillermo looked startled, but not scared. He just stared at him waiting. Nandor breathed heavily as he calmed down.

“You can’t just enter houses. It’s very rude.” He was trying to be scary, but sounded more like an upset nanny.

“Nandor, who the fuck is this?” Laszlo had walked into the entrance hall.

“He’s…” Oh shit. “He’s my…” Please don’t smell him. “He’s a baker.”

“Have you done drug blood, you knob?” Laszlo seemed almost amused.

Nandor finally placed Guillermo back on the ground. He looked at Laszlo carefully for a second. Laszlo could not smell Guillermo, or at least not in the way Nandor could. Very odd. A good odd.

“I’m Guillermo.” The human explained timidly from beside him.

“I don’t give a shit.” Laszlo commented before he walked away, probably assuming Nandor was going to eat him.

He looked down at Guillermo who had decided to look around in amazement like a dumb baby instead of showing him anything. Nandor wanted to test something.

“Follow me.” Nandor said shortly. Guillermo obeyed silently.

Nandor walked into the library to find Nadja. She looked up at him expectantly and glanced at Guillermo.

“Can I help you?” She asked, irritated.

“Do you smell any smells in the air?” He asked her.

“Why? Has the human farted?” She asked in disgust, before getting up. “Fucking idiots.” She muttered as she went.

So, Nadja and Laszlo were unaffected by Guillermo’s lack of sexual experience.

“Nandor, what’s going on?” Guillermo asked nervously.

Nandor was confused. He had never experienced a phenomena like this. Why would Guillermo only smell enticing to him? The worst part was in his head he was running out or arguments to refuse Guillermo. He did need a familiar, familiar’s don’t actually get turned (but he didn’t need to know that), and he did want Guillermo around, he had to admit it.

“Ask me again.” Nandor suddenly felt nervous. This was a big choice to make, and he was making it for selfish reasons.

“Huh?”

“Ask me again.” He repeated, looking seriously at Guillermo, who audibly gulped.

“I offer up my services to your dark will as your familiar, do you accept?” Guillermo asked awkwardly.

“Yes.” Nandor had no idea what to do now. This was probably a mistake. He cleared his throat. “So you will no longer need to make the bread. You must be entirely devoted to me. I am your master from now on.”

“Sure!”

Guillermo was far too happy about this and a spike of guilt impaled Nandor, he was taking advantage of a young, naive mortal and he knew it. He tried to rationalise it; he’s an adult, he wants this, I can protect him.

“Is there anything I can do for you, master?” Guillermo asked, looking up through his eyelashes. Oh fuck.

The years passed and Nandor had actually impressed himself with his self control. Not once did he hurt or feed from Guillermo. He knew he wasn’t a perfect master, he had discovered quickly that when in front of his housemates he became very afraid of seeming too soft, of his affection bleeding through, so he would overcompensate. That combined with his genuine difficulty to relate to other people, particularly Guillermo, could sometimes come across as cruel.

He had learnt that while Guillermo is eager to please and easy to manipulate, he is not so naive. There had been many times when his familiar had stood his own ground and made valid points. He was not a ‘yes’ man all the time, there were limits, and Nandor was thankful for that. He watched Guillermo grow into a mature adult that he respected. It made him feel ashamed, that Guillermo grew as a person, whilst he continued to struggle to open himself up to affection.

When the production company came with their cameras he suddenly felt even more self aware of both his affection and his cruelness, he began to feel very insecure and moments alone with his familiar came even less. But he always hoped that one day he could learn to be more honest with his feelings, like Guillermo was.


End file.
